


‘The Warrior’s Hands’ and ‘But I Stood Not Alone’

by TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Feels, Dean Winchester’s Hands, Despair, Family, Fanvids, Gen, Home, Hope, Hunter - Freeform, Instrumental Music, Jay Gruska, London Symphony Orchestra, Loneliness, Music: Americana, Poem 1, Poem 2, Poetry, Team Free Will 1.0, Warrior - Freeform, Who wants to live forever, legend, music: Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen/pseuds/TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen
Summary: A/N - You’re probably looking for porn. Me too! AO3 is great isn’t it? Our favourite characters and lots of hot steamy sex. Maybe some feels, some case fic, some AU - all with lots of yummy Porn.I tried explaining this to my Muse when she insisted I write some more poetry and then set it to instrumental music. (I said: no one is searching for poetry. You’re not even suggesting erotic poetry. Come on! - but you know she never listens)So for the Zero number of people who woke up today and thought: I wonder if AO3 has some heartfelt Spn non-erotic poetry set to instrumental music:Voilà!*jazz hands* - Not one, but TWO(!) separate poems for your enjoyment. You lucky people, you.Poem 1The Warrior’s HandsA loving consideration of Dean Winchester’s HandsMusic: Queen’s Live Forever, preformed by the London Symphony OrchestraPoem 2But I Stood Not AloneTeam Free Will 1.0: Family, Home and HopeMusic: Americana by Jay Gruska





	1. The Warrior’s Hands

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 2 - By the way, these aren’t meta comedies. They really are just poems. (Just in case my flippant attitude in the Summary confused you. I was laughing at myself :P )
> 
> The two chapters are separate unrelated poems, just grouped together because of their unusual nature.
> 
> Unbeta’d so as always apologies for any errors

**The Warrior’s Hands**  
My poetry and video edit  
Music: Queen: Live Forever- preformed by the London Symphony Orchestra  
Images from Supernatural  
Nothing owned or sold, only loved 

**——o0o——**

Knuckles bloody, nails split, joints now swelled and stiff,  
Yet grasping surely, cradled gently, insistent like a lovers kiss,  
But no soft flesh, or muscles strong, lay captured in this cage,  
Instead bright steel, with cold intent, a battle for to wage.  
Breath sure and steady, grip held firm, he wields death in his palm,  
And as a beast, freed from its leash, explodes a grievous harm.  
But when the final deed is done, the battle fought and won,  
Those blood stained hands move lightly, like the dawning of the sun,  
to tend the pain,  
abide,  
remain,  
and lead the way back home 


	2. But I Stood Not Alone

**But I Stood Not Alone**  
My poetry and video edit  
Music: Americana by Jay Gruska  
Images from Supernatural  
Nothing owned or sold, only loved

**——o0o——**

I stood alone in darkness  
My soul seemed lost to me,  
I stood alone in an ocean  
Drowning adrift at sea,  
I stood alone  
_In_  
_My_  
_Wrath_  
Consumed with my need and pain,  
My Darkness.  
My Hubris.  
My Shame.  
The weight of my heart sought to crush me,  
My path wandered lost and confused,  
My sorrows and woes were as flames in my head,  
The Broken  
The Lost  
and  
The Dead…..  
But I Stood Not Alone  
**NOT ALONE**  
For then to my heart came an answer  
Then to my grasp: two hands  
To bind all my cracks: a tight fastened rope.  
My Family, My Home, My Hope  
My Family.  
My Home.  
My Hope.


End file.
